Last Tears
by DabelyuPhi
Summary: A song fict untuk penantian Rukia kepada Ichigo. Oneshoot. Bingung bikin summary, don't like don't read aja!


Kupikir, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kuijinkan diriku untuk menginginkanmu.

Kupikir, hari ini adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk melepasmu.

Kupikir, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis untukmu…

.

Sebuah song fict dari dua buah lagu yaitu Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir – Sherina dan My Immortal – Evanescene. Disarankan reader mendengarkan lagu di atas untuk mendapatkan feel yang tepat.

.

.

**ONESHOOT**

.

.

.

**Last Tears**

by Loonatic Aqueous

disclaimer : Kubo Tite © Bleach, Cinta Pertama dan Terakhir by Sherina, My Immortal by Evanescene

Pairing : IchiRuki

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt/Comfort

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini, langit begitu kelam.

Sang bulan tersembunyi nyaman di balik awan hitam yang menggantung di langit malam sejak senja tadi.

Angin dingin terasa begitu menusuk kulit di bawah sweater wol ungu kesayanganku, dinginnya begitu membekukan tubuhku, begitupun juga hatiku.

…

Air mataku masih menetes, mengalir pelan melewati kulit pipiku yang putih.

Hujan sore tadi sepertinya belum cukup memuaskan keinginan hatiku untuk menghapus jejak-jejak yang pernah kau torehkan di hidupku.

Entah untuk keberapa kalinya kudapati diriku menangis karena mengingatmu.

…

Sebelumnya aku merasa tak perlu untuk membagi kisah sepiku dengan yang lain. Sebelumnya tak ada yang mampu mengajakku untuk bertahan di kala aku merasa sedih. Sebelumnya aku selalu mengikat hatiku hanya untuk aku seorang, hingga akhirnya kau hadir dalam kehidupanku, mengisi ruang-ruang kosong yang telah lama bersemayam dalam hatiku. Merajut jaring laba-laba putih, membantuku menangkap hal-hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah terpikirkan olehku—karena aku tak berani memikirkan hal itu.

Kau membuatku mengerti akan arti sebuah hidup. Kau mengajariku tersenyum. Kau mengajariku tertawa di hidupku yang kelam ini. Kau mengajariku marah. Kau mengajariku menangis. Kau mengajariku arti kebersamaan. Kau mengajariku rasa kehilangan. Kau yang menghapus semua rasa bimbang, sedih dan kesepianku. Kaulah yang mengajariku bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang.

…

Sepertinya baru kemarin aku baru mulai mengenalmu. Sepertinya baru kemarin kita menghabiskan waktu bersama, menertawakan hal-hal konyol yang tak lucu bagi orang lain namun terlihat begitu lucu bagi kita. Sepertinya baru kemarin kau menggegam erat tanganku dan membawaku berlari menerobos hujan dingin di bulan September. Membawaku melihat dunia dari matamu.

Tak terasa setahun lebih telah berlalu sejak hari itu. Hari dimana terasa getaran-getaran aneh di hatiku setiap kali aku tak sengaja menatap mata coklat musim gugurmu. Mata coklat yang langsung menentramkan hatiku yang galau begitu aku melihatmu.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya perasaan apakah yang kurasakan ini selama ini. Kenapa hatiku selalu berdetak lebih kencang saat kau di sisiku. Kenapa aku selalu mencari-cari dirimu ketika aku tak mengetahui keberadaanmu. Kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman saat kau berada di sampingku. Kenapa aku merasa begitu lega saat melihat senyuman hangat yang hanya kau tujukan padaku. Hingga akhirnya kusadari bahwa kaulah cinta pertama dan terakhirku.

…

Kini, kau sudah tak lagi di sisiku. Beberapa bulan yang lalu kau telah pergi meninggalkanku, mengejar impian yang sejak kecil telah menjadi cita-citamu. Kau mengucapkan kata perpisahan di bawah pohon bunga Sakura yang berguguran. Pohon dimana kita selalu menghabiskan bersama.

Saat itu, kupikir aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Saat itu, kupikir aku akan menyatakan rasa cintaku ini kepadamu. Tapi mengapa lidah ini terasa begitu kelu saat aku berdiri di depanmu? Kenapa aku justru tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat pada akhirnya kau melepas genggaman tanganku dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padaku?

Kau pernah mengatakan padaku jika ikatan persaudaraan lebih kuat di banding ikatan sepasang kekasih. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk menyatakan perasaanku ini padamu. Karena aku tak pernah ingin kehilanganmu.

…

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu sejak kepergianmu. Hidupku pun kembali terasa sepi tanpa kehadiranmu. Walaupun aku selalu berusaha untuk tetap tertawa sendiri tanpa adanya dirimu yang menemaniku, namun tetap terasa ada yang berbeda. Kau pernah menyarankanku untuk mencari seseorang yang bisa menemaniku, seseorang yang bisa mengusir kesendirianku. Namun tak akan ada yang pernah bisa mengganti sosok tangguhmu yang siap melindungiku.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu sejak aku menangis dalam diam di bawah pohon Sakura saat mengantar kepergianmu hari itu. Lalu, tiba-tiba kau mengirimiku sebuah pesan singkat padaku. Mengabarkan bahwa kau baru saja mendapatkan gadis impian berambut ungu yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku. Gadis yang hampir mirip denganku, hanya saja dia terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Dan mungkin dialah sosok yang tepat mendampingi hidupmu.

Aku merasa ikut senang atas kebahagiaanmu. Tapi, mengapa hatiku justru terasa begitu sakit saat mendengarnya dari mulutmu?

…

Kini, kau terasa begitu jauh dariku. Aku tak lagi bisa mengenal sosokmu itu. Aku tak lagi mendapati sosok Ichigo Kurosaki yang dulu selalu menghangatkanku. Menyinariku dengan matahari mini yang selalu berputar mengelilingiku. Menjaga setiap langkahku di jalanan yang begitu gelap ini.

Kau terlihat berbeda di mataku. Kau telah banyak berubah!

Kau mengacuhkanku. Kau tak pernah lagi membalas pesan-pesan singkat yang selalu aku tujukan padamu. Kau mendiamkanku. Apa salahku?

Aku tak pernah berusaha memaksamu. Aku tak pernah berusaha untuk memilikimu untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya merasa kesal saat aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu, kau tak lagi menghiburku. Aku hanya merasa marah saat aku membutuhkan sandaran untuk menangis, kau justru tak menggubrisku.

Apakah aku sudah tak ada artinya lagi di matamu?

Apakah janji persaudaraan yang pernah kauucapkan dulu, bahwa kau akan selalu melindungiku sudah tak berlaku lagi bagiku?

Apakah pada akhirnya kau ingin membenciku? Karena perasaan yang telah kita ketahui satu sama lain? Karena kau tak ingin menyakitiku lebih dari ini?

Tapi ini lebih dari sakit yang aku rasakan sekarang ini.

Aku kehilangan pegangan. Aku kehilangan matahariku, kehilangan sumber daya kehidupanku.

Aku kehilangan gravitasi yang mengikatku tetap beredar di garis edarku.

Aku kembali mengembara, tersesat di jagat raya yang memang telah kosong melompong. Yang hanya ada kegelapan dimanapun aku melangkahkan kakiku.

…

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just to leave

Your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

Aku merasa lelah seperti ini. Tetap menyakinimu jika kau adalah orang tepat bagiku. Kaulah orang yang Tuhan kirimkan padaku untuk menemani hari-hari sepiku.

Aku merasa begitu takut kehilanganmu. Tapi kenyataannya kau telah meninggalkanku berdarah-darah di tempat ini.

Kuharap saat kau meninggalkanku, aku pun akan berusaha perlahan-lahan untuk melupakanmu. Tapi kenapa sulit sekali menepis bayangmu dari mataku? Kenapa kenanganmu tak pernah mengijinkan aku untuk sendiri?

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time can not erase

Aku harap semua hal yang telah aku alami bersamamu ini hanyalah mimpi. Aku harap ini hanyalah salah satu dari sekian mimpi buruk yang pernah aku alami sebelumnya, dan aku akan melupakan mimpi ini begitu aku terbangun nanti.

Tapi jika ini mimpi, kenapa rasa hatiku terasa begitu sakit? Dan kenapa rasa sakit itu terasa begitu nyata?

Kenapa luka ini tak kunjung sembuh juga? Kenapa aku tak bisa menghapuskan semua luka ini?

When you cried I'd wipe out away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

Dulu, saat aku menangis kau selalu ada untukku. Kau selalu ada untuk menghapus air mata yang meleleh dari mata amethysku.

Dulu, saat aku merasa takut kau selalu ada untukku menemaniku. Kau selalu melindungiku dari segala hal yang membuatku begitu takut.

Dulu kau selalu menggegam tanganku. Tapi kenapa kini kau begitu berbeda?

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

Aku telah mencoba menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa kau telah pergi dan tak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Tapi, kenapa aku justru semakin menyakinimu?

…

Kau pasti akan kembali. Kau pasti akan kembali. Kau pasti akan kembali. Kau akan kembali bukan?

Hatiku terus saja menyakinimu.

Aku terus saja menunggumu seperti orang bodoh.

Aku masih saja menangis setiap kali mengingatmu.

Aku masih saja menyanyikan lagu sendu yang selalu kunyanyikan menjelang tidurku.

"Bukankah bumi masih terus berputar? Sejauh apapun, kemanapun kau melangkahkan kakimu kakimu kau akan kembali ke tempat semula." Hanya kata-kata itulah yang masih menguatkanku untuk tetap bertahan hingga saat ini, berharap pada akhirnya suatu saat nanti kau bisa kembali lagi kesini.

…

Kenapa kau tak juga kembali?

Aku sudah lelah menangis sendiri setiap malam seperti ini.

Tubuhku sudah semakin rapuh untuk terus menunggu kedatanganmu.

Mataku sudah semakin sayu menunggu, melihat sosok tinggimu hadir kembali di hadapanku.

Hatiku terasa semakin kebas. Aku tak bisa lagi merasakan apapun.

Kenapa kau tak kembali juga?

…

Alarm minta pertolonganku berbunyi beberapa hari lalu, saat diriku merasa ketakutan menghadapi cercaan orang-orang di sekitarku. Biasanya kau akan segera hadir saat aku membutuhkanmu hari itu, mengusir semua ketakutan yang aku rasakan. Seperti hari-hari yang dulu.

Ingin rasanya aku menghubungimu saat itu. Menangis di hadapanmu. Mengungkapkan segala kegalauan hatiku.

Tapi aku begitu takut. Aku takut akan responmu. Aku takut kau mengacuhkanku lagi, seperti biasanya. Hingga akhirnya aku berusaha mengusir sendiri ketakutanku itu. Aku belajar tetap berdiri saat orang lain berusaha menjatuhkanku.

Aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu pada akhirnya sejak saat itu. Aku tak mungkin terus bergantung dan mengharapkanmu. Karena sepertinya aku sudah lagi berada dalam konstilasimu.

Aku ingin mengikhlaskan kepergian dan keputusanmu.

…

Kenapa malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya?

Kenapa hatiku terasa begitu lebih sakit dari biasanya?

Kenapa aku begitu ingin menangis sejak siang tadi?

Ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Namun mataku masih saja belum mau terpejam. Aku masih menatap kosong langit-langit di atas tempat tidurku yang selalu kelihatan suram bagiku.

Aku sudah menangis labih dari empat jam hingga kepalaku terasa begitu pusing. Dan tangisku baru saja mereda setengah jam lalu. Kupikir karena kelenjar air mataku telah mengering, dan tak ada lagi air mata yang bisa aku keluarkan.

Drrrtt. Drrrtt. Drrrtt.

Ponsel yang kutaruh di meja di saamping tempat tidurku bergetar mengagetkanku.

'Ah, paling dari Momo,' batinku. Setiap malam dia memang selalu mengucapkan selamat tidur untukku. Aku tak begitu menggubrisnya.

Drrrtt. Drrrtt. Drrrtt.

Ponselku bergetar lagi sepuluh menit kemudian. Aku mengetahuinya karena aku sedang menghitung detakkan jarum jam yang tergantung di seberang tempat tidurku. Dan hitunganku baru mencapai hitungan ke 600 saat ponselku terakhir kali bergetar.

Kuraih malas ponsel yang ada di sampingku itu. Ada dua pesan masuk.

Saat melihat siapa pengirim pesan mataku kembali memanas, dan hatiku terasa berdenyut nyeri.

Dua buah pesan singkat dari Ichigo Kurosaki. Aku mulai membacanya…

Hai, Rukia… bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Maaf aku jarang memberi kabar padamu.

Sender:

Ichigo Kurosaki (+6285640998xxx)

Received:

Today, 11:35pm

Mataku sudah terasa berair. Aku lalu membaca pesan selanjutnya.

Hei, mignet! Kau sudah tidur ya? Kalau begitu tidurlah yang nyenyak. Selamat malam.

Sender:

Ichigo Kurosaki (+6285640998xxx)

Received:

Today, 11:45pm

Aku sudah tak dapat lagi membendung air mataku. Kutaruh kembali ponselku. Kutenggelamkan diriku dalam tangisanku—meringkuk di bawah selimut tebalku. Aku tak membalas pesan dari Ichigo. Aku hanya menangis hingga aku kehilangan kesadarnku.

…

Kupikir, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya kuijinkan diriku untuk menginginkanmu.

Kupikir, hari ini adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk melepasmu.

Kupikir, hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis untukmu…

Tapi, kenapa kau justru menarikku kembali saat aku benar-benar ingin move out darimu?

Apakah ini takdir?

Apakah ini jawaban atas doa-doaku? Bahwa kau memang untukku, dan Tuhan tak mengijinkanku untuk melepasmu?

Aku terus saja mengharapkanmu.

Aku masih saja menyakinimu.

Aku masih berharap kita bisa bersama di akhir kisah cintaku ini.

Aku mencintaimu Ichigo Kurosaki..

.

FIN

.

Dedicated For Delta Alpha. Thanks for all of your rest. Thanks for learned me about this life.

.

.

.

kyaaaaa..

akhirnya selesai juga nih fict gaje setelah selama tiga jam lebih pengetikan tanpa henti.

ah, kenapa author lagi-lagi membuat fict dengan sad ending? sudahlah, author tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. (huaa.. huaa..—author mulai nangis gaje)

ok,

review please!

(-/\-)


End file.
